parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Oliver (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast *Nemo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Marlin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Dory - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Gill - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Peach - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Gurgle - Willy (A Movie of Eggs) *Bloat - Coco (A Movie of Eggs) *Bubbles - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Deb - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Flo - Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Jacques - Carney (A Movie of Eggs) *Nigel - Ono (The Lion Guard) *The School of Moonfish - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Mr. Ray - Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Bruce - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Anchor - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Chum - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *The Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Seagulls - Birds (Rio series) *Whale - Mor'Du (Brave) *Jerald the Pelican - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Tad - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Pearl - Tanya (An American Tail) *Sheldon - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Nigel (Rio) *Barbara - Jewel (Rio) *Darla Sherman - Sweetie (PAW Patrol) *Coral - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Barracuda - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Bill - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Ted - Papa (An American Tail) *Bob - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - People of Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little; 2005) *Mother Fish - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *Guppies - Thumper's Brothers and Sisters (Bambi) *Mr. Johanson - Manny (Ice Age) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Fish Students - Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble (PAW Patrol) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Mice (Cinderella; 1950) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Mwenzi and Kifaru (The Lion Guard) *Patient #1 - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Squishy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Jellyfish Forest - Marmosets (Rio) *Sea Turtles - Various Penguins (Happy Feet/Happy Feet Two) *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Penguin Chicks (Happy Feet/Happy Feet Two) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Atticus (Happy Feet Two) *Three fish listening to turtle - Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Minnow - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Big Fish - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Lobsters - RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella and Ozzie (Over the Hedge) *Swordfishes - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Dolphins - Donkey (Shrek) and Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Bird Group #1 - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private (Madagascar) *Birds on Lighthouse - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Bird Group #2 - The Crow Brothers (Dumbo; 1941) *Pelican #1 - Zazu (The Lion King) *Patient #2 - Panda (We Bare Bears) *Krill swimming away - Little Ants (A Bug's Life) *Davey Reynolds - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Pelican #2 - Iago (Aladdin) *Other Pelicans - The Five Amigos (Happy Feet) *Boy in Waiting Room - Vuk (The Little Fox; 1981) *Green Crab - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Red Crab - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Fish Group who get caught in a net - Muppets *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) Song List *Song at the opening credits - "It's a Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)" (from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Judy's song (after starting to remember where Bambi/Nemo is) - "Sisi ni Sawa" (We're the Same) (from The Lion Guard: Never Judge Hyena By it Spots) *Dalmatian Puppies' introduction - "Duties of the King" (from The Lion Guard: Can't Wait to be Queen) *Song during Marmosets/jellyfish - "Panic and Run" (from The Lion Guard: Paintings and Predictions) *When Judy Hopps/Dory separates from Danny/Marlin - "Kion's Lament" (from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) *Song at the Finale - "It's Time (Beau Black)" (from The Lion Guard) *Song at the end credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams *Alternate song at the end credits - Can Somebody Tell me Who I am" by Orange Blue (from Dinosaur; 2000) Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs